A new brother
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: After rescuing their newest friend from certain death they now are home. Though things aren't going to be too easy as Majestyfell Sans tries to adjust to a new life. Allowing himself to finally be vulnerable and doing everything that he possibly can to leave how things were before for him behind. Can he adjust to this new life of his? Rated T for safety. Second story in series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

AN:

Please read Between worlds before reading this story. Things will make more sense if you do.

This is the story that is followed up after Between worlds.

Majestyfell is my own creation.

Enjoy!

KitKat.

Warrior, Majestyfell Sans, has been living with Blue, Underswap Sans, and Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, for a week now. His glitches are all gone. He is so far doing alright as he tries to adjust. He likes to go to the library to read after talking to the townsfolk. He thinks everyone assumes that the three are family being the only skeletons they've seen. He has a different plan for today. He goes over as Stretch and Blue get ready to head for their sentry posts. "Can I come with you this time?"

"Of course." Stretch smiles with a nod. "You're always welcome to come with us."

Warrior smiles softly in relief. "Thank you." He has wanted to see what they do, though he tried to figure out if it was alright to ask. So he waited until he decided to try asking today.

"Alright boys. Let's get going if everyone is ready!" Blue tries to take commanding officer position. He takes the lead after ensuring both of them are ready. "Pappy you had better not slack off this time." He adds as the three walk through the forest.

"I'll try not to bro. Can be bone tired at times." Stretch lazily shrugs as Blue groans about the pun.

Warrior notices one of the puzzles they walk by. "Do you guys run these puzzles?" He inquires in which the two stop to turn to him.

"Well were supposed to. Mainly were to make sure they still work." Blue explains. "It's a part of being a sentry. We're given puzzles to manage. Does that happen in your world?"

"Well no. Some of the sentry stations were destroyed. My father decided to have guards who patrolled the forest. The sentry duty was taken away and the places left abandoned. Those who live in Snowdin are given instructions if a human or threat shows up. Though it was believed to be fine since there was quite a few guards living there."

"Oh. I see." Stretch nods to this. "Well each world has their own ways."

The three make it to Stretchs sentry station.

"Okay. I'm going to make sure my puzzles are working." Blue informs them and glances to Warrior. "You could stay with my brother who also needs to do his patrol. Or you could sit and watch me."

"I think I'll stay with Stretch." Warrior didn't think he'd be helpful to Blue in checking the puzzles.

"That's fine." Blue confirms. "I'll see both of you when I come to check on you." He heads off with that.

Stretch goes to his station and sits on the stool he has. "Come over. Feel free to even sit on the top if you want." He invites Warrior who takes him up on his offer.

Warrior sits on the counter part. "When do you do your patrol?"

"When I feel up to it." Stretch admits. "Anyone who is coming has to pass my post anyways. And since no one sneaks around in the forest there's no paths."

"I see." Warrior nods glancing down the path.

"How do you think you're doing adjusting to this world?" Stretch is truly curious about this.

"Well, I think it's going fine. The Snowdin residents are so nice." Warrior smiles softly. "It's a nice world. Everyone is so warm and welcoming. It almost feels like a dream."

"It is." Stretch smiles to himself glad that the other is doing good. "I don't mean to ruin the mood but can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Warrior turns to look to him. "What is it you want to know?"

Stretch almost doesn't want to ask his question in fear of hurting Warrior. "You know what. Never mind. It's not important."

Warrior moves a little closer. "Stretch, you can ask me anything. It's alright. You don't need to be scared about asking." He assures the other. He really doesn't want the other to feel like they have to tiptoe around certain things.

"Well... If you're sure you'll be okay..." Stretch is still a little hesitant about asking this. He just needs to put some faith into Warrior. He wants Warrior to see that everything is alright. He trusts Warrior knowing that he is a really good monster on the inside. "I was just wondering about you and your brother." He admits slightly glancing down. "I mean. Did you ever want any sort of brotherhood with him? If I'm asking something you don't want to answer you can tell me. Don't feel pressured to answer."

Warrior turns glancing down. "No. It's okay." He assures the other. "Me and my... Brother..." He pauses for a few moments as Stretch looks to him. He closes his eyes sighing softly. His eyes snap open when he is pulled into an embrace.

"Warrior. It's alright." Stretch gently soothes. "It can be something hard to talk about. Especially all that has happened to you. You don't have to say anything. If you're not ready that's fine." He gently strokes the others skull that is against his chest. He keeps Warrior in the hug while doing so. "And its alright if you never become ready. We all have something we don't want to talk about."

"I'm sorry. You probably really wanted to know." Warrior closes his eyes softly. He finds himself relaxing whenever he is hugged by Stretch or Blue. He has heard that the hugs he's been denied his whole life, are such nice things.

"Don't be sorry. It happens. Its a part of life." Stretch hushes softly. His one hand still stroking Warriors skull.

Warrior sits there in Stretchs hug for a bit longer before the two pull away.

They followed instinct on that it was enough hugging.

"How about I show you my patrol?" Stretch suggests flashing a smile. He gets up as Warrior nods as he gets up too. He takes the lead heading towards the way to the ruins. "It's not really a long patrol." He admits as they walk along the path with lots of footprints. "Mainly just to the ruins door and back. It isn't too far."

They reach the location of the gate in which Warrior turns to Stretch I'm confusion; as they pause.

"My brother made it." Stretch explains to the other. "Though he made it much too big to really stop anyone." He heads through with Warrior following after him.

"Do you know why he did so?" Warrior looks to Stretch as they walk.

"Well I have my theories." Stretch admits pulling out a cigarette. "I think he knew he was supposed to make it to stop people. Mainly humans. But he so badly wants to catch a human that he built it like this. So that a human can get by and he can do something big. By capturing a human."

Warrior turns to look to where they're going as Stretch lights the cigarette. "Do you think he'd actually be able to capture a human?"

Stretch glances away as memories from other timelines come to his head.

Genocide.

Pacifist.

Even timelines that were in the middle.

So many times he's seen his brother die or capture Chara, only for Chara to escape, and trick his brother. So many times he's lost count.

Warrior turns to look to Stretch a bit worried by the lack of response. He sees Stretch looking off to the side, so Warrior can't see his face, with his hands in his pullover hoodie pockets. He keeps walking straight as does the other. He slightly ducks his head and moves it forward a little. He does so in an attempt to catch a glimpse of Stretchs face. He manages to spot the the cigarette being held between Stretchs teeth. Only for a moment his eye tracks a small tear that falls to the snow. He looks back up to Stretch just as the other steps where the tear landed. "Stretch?" His voice seems to snap Stretch back to reality. He swears for a moment that the other jumped upon hearing his name.

"It's fine." Stretch pushes away his tears only to turn to flash a smile at Warrior. "I'm sure that Blue will be able to capture the human. He's been planning it for so long."

Warrior doesn't hide his worried look... Though he doesn't believe that he's close enough to Stretch to pry. "Okay..." He agrees softly and turns to drop the topic for now. "Is that the ruins door?"

Stretch looks as well as the two of them slow to a stop.

There standing before them is the purple ruins door. A door that is still currently locked. Keeping things in and keeping things out.

"That's it alright." Stretch confirms with a soft nod added to top it off. "It's the ruins door. It's actually really good for knock knock jokes." He glances to Warrior giving a slight shrug with one arm. He keeps his other hand inside is hoodie pocket. He is also smiling softly. "They can really knock you out." He attempts a joke and chuckles softly to himself.

Warrior can't help a small smile. "Well I think I'll leave that to you. The expert on that." He admits as he feels no interest to try it. He isn't too sure about the door.

It looks like someone could answer it when he knocks.

"That's okay." Stretch places the hand he shrugged with, on Warriors head. "We all have our own things to do. If you don't want to do something don't feel pressured into doing it. Okay?"

"Okay." Warrior agrees to his words.

"Let's go back to the station shall we? We could discuss things you might want to try out." Stretch suggests moving his hand off of the others head. He keeps his smile on as their eyes lock.

"That sounds like a good idea." Warrior agrees as maybe he could get some ideas; of what he could do now. He isn't fully sure what he's really supposed to do now. He's only really known what he was raised to do, and being stuck in the space between worlds.

"Great! Then let's head off then. I'm sure we're gonna have some grape fun."

Warrior can't stop his slight chuckle at that one. He stays with Stretch as they walk.

"So, do you have anything that interests you?" Stretch inquires glancing to Warrior. His hands kept tucked in his hoodies pocket.

"Well when growing up I wasn't really given a chance to do anything else. We had to focus on our training and preparation for our possible future." Warrior admits to Stretch and he looks where they are going thoughtfully. "Though I did observe something that was interesting while I was locked away. Some monsters where they cook a few things."

"Blue is great at cooking." Stretch explains to Warrior. "I tend to burn things. Blue decides to start up the cooking so we wouldn't have to eat my cooking. I'm thankful because he makes good food." He smiles softly to himself. "He could open his own restaurant if he wasn't so set on being in the royal guard."

"I suppose I'll need to learn from him." Warrior nods to this and tries to hide a soft chuckle.

"It's probably for the best if you want to actually learn to cook real food. Though he does have training today." Stretch informs him as they arrive back at the sentry station. He heads around sitting down on the stool there. He crosses his arms on the surface of the sentry station. He has a relaxed look to him. His relaxation helps Warrior to relax as well. He lets Warrior sit on the surface of the station. He can tell that the other is careful of where Stretchs arms are. "What do you do that interests you?"

"Well I like studying science and the stars that are said to be on the surface." Stretch admits to the other. "When I'm not napping, hanging with Blue, or going to Muffets."

"Muffets?"

"Yeah." Stretch nods. "Hey. Why don't we go there today? The two of us. I'm sure Muffet would love to meet you."

"Oh, um sure. But isn't right now time for work?" Warrior points out a little concerned.

"Don't worry. We can drop by then come back. Sometimes Blue doesn't even notice I popped by Muffets." Stretch attempts to assure the other about this plan. "And don't worry about someone sneaking by. I have magic sensors in different spots to alert me when someone's coming."

"Well, I suppose if it is alright we can do it." Warrior agrees causing Stretch to smile more than before.

"Great." Stretch offers his hand to the other. He lets Warrior gently take his hand and teleports the both of them. He lands them safely in the middle of Muffets.

"Here already?" Muffet notices the two. She puts one of her hands on her hip. "And who is this? A new friend of yours?"

"This is Warrior." Stretch introduces the other skeleton as they let go of each other in no rush. "He's going to be staying with me and Blue."

"I see." Muffet nods and looks Warrior over. "I didn't know there were other skeletons. Almost reminds me of Blue."

"I come from a different world. My real name is Sans but it'd get confusing so Warrior is fine." Warrior explains it to Muffet. He is smiling politely. He knows she might have spiders spying for her. He remembers how Majestyfell Muffet used her spiders for spying. He knew it was a big operation as well.

"Well that would make sense." Muffet seems to understand the whole thing. "You really do have a resemblance to our Sans. I wouldn't have believed you if you said you weren't related."

The three give a slight chuckle at the teasing remark.

"Well how about a doughnut for us?" Stretch finally places his order. "Add it to my tab. I'll pay next week. Promise."

"Oh? You will, will you?" Muffet slightly raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, come on. Since when did I not keep my promises?" Stretch slightly protests causing Muffet to laugh.

"Yes yes. You don't need to do your little speech." Muffet manages to calm down. "I know keeping promises is very important to you. The things I put up with from you." She teases lightly and Warrior can't help his smile from the friendly teasing. "Why don't you two get comfy and I'll get a doughnut for each of you."

"Thank you." Stretch nods to this just before Muffet heads away. He glances to Warrior who checks the others in the place. "They're all friendly." He assures the other who turns to him. "No ones going to try pulling anything. Trust me."

Warrior smiles at Stretch, his smile had faded as he checked who else was in Muffets. "I do trust you." He confirms to the taller skeleton who smiles wider at the response.

"That's great to hear!" Stretch admits and places a hand on the back of Warriors shoulder. He leads him along towards the counter. "You'll love the food here. Muffet is a good cook. Can't compete with Blue though still great."

"I'm sure she is. She seems to have a lot of customers after all." Warrior climbs onto the stool while Stretch has an easier time sitting down.

"Yup." Stretch then turns as Muffet comes over to them.

"Here you are." Muffet gives them the doughnuts. "Enjoy." She heads off being called over by another customer.

Stretch picks up one of the two doughnuts. He takes a bite to show Warrior it's okay. He isn't sure if the other has any doubts of whether or not it's safe. He just hopes to help him see that nothing bad will happen.

Warrior picks up the other one taking a bite. He had watched Stretch do it first. He feels more confident about it being safe after that. He blinks finding it's actually pretty yummy. So he eats more of it with Stretch smiling at this.

Stretch also eats his own.

Soon the both of them have finished the two doughnuts.

"Good right?" Stretch inquires summoning his tongue to lick his teeth.

"Yes." Warrior agrees with a nod. "It is actually really good."

"I'm glad you like it." Stretch tells him still smiling. "Muffet is a great cook." He means it. He silently admits that it's one of the reasons Stretch keeps coming back here. He does like Blues food as well though. He also comes here when he can because he's made friends with those here. He's also best friends with Muffet. He likes having conversations with those here. Especially his best friend.

"Should we head back? In case Blue comes looking?" Warrior suggests. He doesn't wish to get in trouble with those who have allowed him to stay. Even after all that he had done.

"Sure. Blue will probably be coming to check on us soon." Stretch agrees. He puts a hand on Warriors shoulder teleporting them back.

Warrior hoping they'll make it back in time. So Blue won't notice that they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Stretch gets them to the sentry post just in time as Blue comes over to check on how they're doing. "Hey bro. What's up." He greets casually with a lazy smile. He hopes that his brother didn't see them appear while he walked. He supposes it doesn't really matter as his brother had caught him slacking off lots.

"It is good to see you both here." Blue admits them fists on his hips. "Having Warrior with you at your post seems to be helping you." He adds to mainly just his brother. His attention turns back to including Warrior, when he speaks again. "And thank you Warrior. I am glad that you can make him more productive than normal."

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy to hear that!"

"Yeah. It's quite the bone-tastic time."

Blues eyes dropped to half open as he stares at his brother. "One more pub out of you and I'll have no choice."

Warrior manages to not take a step back as he watches the two.

"Aw. Sorry bro. Guess you really don't have the stomach for these puns."

"Okay that's it!" Blue heads over quickly and begins to tickle his brother.

"No!" Stretch laughs attempting to block his brothers attempt.

Warriors hands tremble as his past flashes before his eyes. He takes a step back while staring at the two, who don't realize what's happening. He turns and dashes off unable to handle it anymore.

Stretch stops and turns. He managed to spot Warrior dashing off from the corner of his vision.

Blue also stops when Stretch does. "What's wrong?" He feels rather concerned that he may have unintentionally harmed his brother.

"Warrior ran off." Stretch informs his brother who turns upon hearing this.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to scare him!" Blue moves away to look in the direction he thinks Warrior went. "I should have been more careful."

"Bro. Calm down." Stretch places a hand on Blues shoulder. "It might be because I might look like his brother."

Blue turns and gives Stretch a hug. "It's okay Paps. I know a Papyrus hurt him but you saved him. I am sure he's very grateful for what you've done. I doubt it's you he's afraid of." He pauses for a brief second. "Though we don't really have time right now. We need to find Warrior."

Stretch finds some comfort in Blues words. He nods in agreement knowing that the other is right. "Let's go."

Together the two dash off in search of their friend. As they approach Dogamy turns to them.

"I saw a little skeleton running by." Dogamy admits upon spotting the two. His wife sitting in her station.

"Where did he go?" Stretch inquires glad to have some direction to be able to check. He was admittedly worried that they would lose track of the other.

"He went towards Snowdin." Dogamy informs Stretch. He glances that way almost looking thoughtful. "What's going on?"

"Sorry no time. Thanks for the help." Stretch responds. Him and Blue hurry off heading for Snowdin. He gets an idea that perhaps Warrior might try to go home. He supposes it'd be a place he can hide behind a closed door. "I'm gonna teleport us brother. I have an idea." He grabs Blue teleporting them to their house. He uses his grip on his brother to get him to slow down. He turns to look around trying to determine if Warrior made it home. He goes to the side of the house and that's when he hears it.

Around a corner a small sniffle.

Stretch moves along and turns to look to where his lab entrance is. He spots Warrior curled up with his back against the door. "There you are." He moves closer.

Blue rushes over to join him. He had peeked to see if Stretch found anything. He saw Stretch heading around and just knew Warrior is there. He finds his suspicions to be right.

The two brothers sit down on either side of Warrior; who glances from one to the other as they settle.

"We're sorry for scaring you." Blue speaking causes Warrior to turn to look at him. "We were only playing. It's alright."

"I know I may share some resemblance to the one who hurt you, but we never intended to scare you. Honestly." Stretch adds in which Warrior glances to him.

"It's okay." Warrior gives an attempted soft smile to each of them. "And in ways you are different than my worlds Papyrus. I'm sorry I got a flashback to me and my Papyrus fighting." He pauses and looks to Stretch when he puts an arm around him.

"You don't have to apologize." Stretch informs him with an assuring smile. "We should have realized what was going on before you ran. It's okay to not be okay."

"He's right. Sometimes it can be hard." Blue adds getting Warrior to turn to him once more. "And that's okay. You don't have to be happy all the time. Things can happen. Things that'll make you sad or angry for example. That's normal. Even I the Magnificent Sans get those problems."

Stretch nods with a sound of agreement. He pushes away the memory of finding Blue curled up, in the back of his own closest, crying. He is well aware that he needs to focus on helping Warrior out right now.

"Thanks." Warrior relaxes a little. He is glad to have these two at his side.

Stretch gets an idea at seeing the lab door. "Have you ever got to explore a lab before?" He continues after getting a shake of the head as a response. "How about we go into my lab then?" He gets up along with the other two; after getting a small 'sure' from Warrior. He unlocks the door so the three head down into it. He flips the lights on and turns to watch Warriors reaction.

Warrior pauses to glance around at all the things in the lab. He starts to move around the room for a better look than at the entrance. He is careful to not touch anything. He's afraid that he'll break something and get in trouble. He explores every part and pauses at the large covered machine. "What's this?" He curiously looks to Stretch truly wanting to know.

"It's an old machine." Stretch admits with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I planned to make it to use it to try to help break the barrier. I wanted to see if the energy between universes, going off of the multiverse theory, could give it enough power to break the barrier. I haven't been able to get it to work yet."

Warrior turns to look a little thoughtfully at the machine. "What if I help you? I mean I can open a way to the place between worlds. Maybe we can get it to work." He suggests truly wishing to help those that saved him. Even if this could be dangerous. He will do it for them.

"It's dangerous." Stretch points out so Warrior turns to him again. "I'd have to make sure it's safe enough to do so before we try. We don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll do it if it means helping you." Warrior informs them only to turn as Blue places a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to put yourself in danger." Blue informs him. "I understand the want to repay us for everything. But we still care about you. We don't want to see you get hurt. Okay?"

Warrior nods to this. "Okay." He agrees which is a relief for Stretch and Blue.

Stretch starts showing some old inventions. He kept some for entertainment in his lab on breaks. He also shared some of his other inventions. He mostly made things for monsters to live a little easier.

It almost seems like a few minutes before night fell upon them.

With all of them full with tacos the trio go to sleep... Or at least attempt to have a good nights sleep...

Stretch shifts in his sleep. His voice making a small whimper. He watches through the eyes of his dream self as the chain is breaking. He wants to give the chain magic to save his brother... But it's too late... He can only stare in horror for a few good moments as it shatters. He feels like it shattered along with the chain.

The chain has taken away the last chance he had at bringing his brother back.

Stretch throws his head with a scream of grief. His cheeks soaked with the waterfall of tears. He stops to catch his breath and hears a thud. He spins around. His eyes spot Warrior who is now laying on the floor. He moves a lotto closer. He's cautious about this. His hands clenched tightly. He stops as he realizes what's going on.

The glitches are taking over Warriors body rapidly.

Through the pain of his body degrading to become nothing, Warrior looks up at Stretch. "Help... Me..." He pleads with true terror in his voice. He is soon gone almost as if he was deleted. Disappearing into glitches that fade away.

Stunned Stretch stands there just hoping that this isn't true. He can't believe that any of this is real. He is brought back to reality abruptly. He spins around wide eyed as the container, the one the chains held shut, slams open. He gets a flash of white from the open container. His vision blinded by white. Until he slightly jolts awake in bed.

"Hm? Pappy?" A half asleep Blue questions shifting slightly.

Stretch quickly manages to calm his breathing down. "I'm okay." He assures the other. "Go back to sleep."

And so Blue does mainly because he's so tired. Hes has problems of his energy not letting him sleep before.

Stretch is relieved to see it. He gets up and heads out of the room. He closes the door softly. He turns to look to the direction that leads to where Warriors room now is. He doesn't regret letting the other take over his room. He feels proud of himself for doing so. Plus he knows ways to get privacy if he needs to. He finds himself walking towards the door that he finds slightly open. He pauses just outside. He feels like he needs to check something. He isn't sure what but the feeling is strong. He shifts opening the door a bit more. He peers inside wanting to make sure it's okay.

Warrior is laying on the bed that has bedding on it.

For once, compared to how Stretch had it.

Warrior looks peaceful in his sleep. His peacefulness makes Stretch not want to wake him.

Stretch would feel horrible to have him woken up for no good reason. He wouldn't even know what to say to the other if caught peering into the room. He decides to leave shutting the door quietly. He feels satisfied enough to leave the other be. He heads downstairs grabbing a cup for a drink. He drinks it placing it down gently on the counter. He stares at the counter with his hands resting on it. He thinks back to his dream. He reminds himself that it's over. He reminds himself that everyone made it out alive.

And that's what counts.

Stretch stays in the kitchen for a bit having another glass of water. He finishes it putting it in the sink. He heads back to try to sleep again. He lays down though he stays awake for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

The next morning Warrior heads down to find Blue and Stretch already up. He can smell the food Blue is making. He can't help but notice just how tired Stretch happens to look. "Are you okay?" He inquires moving closer to the two sitting on the couch.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Stretch tries to assure Warrior who feels a pant of guilt.

"Was it because of what I did?" Warrior inquires almost hesitantly. He's a little afraid of the answer being yes. He just has to know though. He feels the urge to be told yes or no.

Stretchs gaze is soft. "Warrior. It's alright. Sometimes I get nightmares. And currently what happened is the most recent thing."

"Right..." Warrior slightly glances away.

"Warrior. I mean it. It's not your fault." Stretch attempts to assure him seeing the guilt in his stance. "A lot happened there. And the good thing is that we got you free. You're here. You can do whatever you want now. Well always be here to support you."

Warrior smiles softly at Stretch. "Thank you." He responds with some gratitude as Stretch smiles back. "I'll be in my room. Let me know when breakfast is ready."

"Will do." Stretch nods. He's still a little concerned about Warrior. Though he doesn't want to push him. He decides that he'll leave it be for now. He might get Blues hell with it. He knows all too well how good Blue can be at this sort of thing.

Warrior heads back upstairs and opens a portal heading into where he was found. He puts on his old cloak and keeps the portal open. He lets out a breath and looks around himself. His gaze coming upon the balls that hold the worlds. He moves closer summing the one for Undertale. He moves up stopping to let the world float down to him. He gently cups it in his hands. He moves one hand to drag it across the surface. He does so a few times before he gets to where he wants.

Basic, Undertale Papyrus, and Classic, Undertale Sans, seem to be leading the brothers from Underfell and Swapfell. They take them to their home with Basic talking excitedly.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay." Red, Underfell Sans, speaks up as Basic quiet downs to let him talk.

"It's no problem." Basic assures them waving it off. "Hearing about how your worlds are make me really glad to have you all here."

Warrior smiles softly to himself knowing that the others who saved him will be okay. He raises his hands letting the world ball float away. He grabs a random one to take a look at it.

Back downstairs...

Blue pokes his head out from the kitchen. "Hey Pappy?"

"Hm? Yeah?" Stretch has been lightly dozing. He looks up then turns hearing Blue speak. "What's up bro?"

"Is Warrior up?" Blue inquires getting a nod.

"Yeah. He went back upstairs to wait for breakfast." Stretch informs him. He has a feeling of what Blue is going to say next. So he gets to his feet stretching his arms above his head. "Do you want me to go get him?" He lowers his arms to his sides.

"Yes please." Blue ducks back into the kitchen.

Stretch teleports himself to outside of the room door. He is about to knock when he notices the door is slightly open. He instead reaches down opening the door. "Warrior?" He peers inside glancing around until he spots the portal. He gets a nagging worry in his chest at the sight of the portal. He heads over the portal to look inside. He sees the place between worlds, the place they found Warrior. He also spots Warrior sitting there with his cloak on. He notes how the cloaks hood is also pulled up over his head. He catches a glimpse of a world being held by the other. He knows that he hasn't been spotted as he is behind him. He steps into the portal going to where Warrior is. "Warrior?"

Warrior lifts his hands letting the world float away. "Hey."

"Are you okay?" Stretch moves to be beside the other. He sits down next to him on the floor. He tries to look at his face. "You know you can tell us. Even just me."

Warrior is a little thoughtful. "I'm just thinking." He admits. "I find this place is nice to think."

"It's good that you found your own place to think. Do you mind me asking what's on your mind this time?"

"Should I have never left here?" Warriors question is almost too soft to be heard.

Though Stretch was listening intently wanting to know what was going on. "Don't be silly." He reaches over putting his arm around the other. He pulls him close. "You deserve to be put. And both of us are happy that you're free again."

"But I hurt you all. I made you have nightmares. If it wasn't for what I did you wouldn't have had to go through that."

"Hey. We all make mistakes." Stretch gently hushes him. "Even me."

"You?" Warrior turns looking curios at this.

"Yeah." Stretch glances to the worlds a little sadly. "You see. There's been some...issues... going on with a monster, Temmie, messing with the timeline and one timeline when I told my Sans...He...He got killed..." he closes his eyes with a heavy sigh. "I was supposed to protect him. I made mistakes and there were times I couldn't reach them." He opens his eyes half way. "Not to mention sometimes scaring Blue." He remembers to use the nicknames now. "I made a mistake of passing out drunk at Muffets. Boy was Blue terrified. And they hurt. My mistakes hurt me. I wanted to never make mistakes again. I wanted to disappear." He tries to hide his slight shaking. "But I didn't. I stuck around because I knew that Blue needed me. Mistakes and all. He needed me. Sometimes, that's the only thing that keeps me going."

"I'm sorry." Warrior hugs Stretch to attempt in comforting him. "I am so sorry to hear that. I had a trouble maker who could mess with timelines. Our 'Temmie' was a flower. A flower with scars and a petal missing. Another sliced in half. One eye is so burned he can't open it. He messed around with them a bit. Though he was able to be stopped each time. For some reason I remembered and others didn't. So I used this to cover weak spots from the last one. It worked every time. A few died but were always brought back as time went back."

"I'm sorry you had to also deal with that." Stretch keeps him close. "You must be worried about what Flowey is doing to your world."

"Not really. There isn't really anything left for me there."

Stretch relaxes a little upon hearing this. "Oh yeah, Blue says breakfast is ready."

"Then let's go."

The two walk out together.

Warrior tosses the cloak onto his bed as the portal closes.

After some yummy eggs from Blue, Stretch had gone to his lab. He is working on the machine Warrior offered help with. He figures that maybe if he can get the machine ready, and Warrior heels break the barrier, then the other will feel better. He isn't sure if it will work though he figures it is worth a try. He puts a final piece in and wipes his skull with his sleeve. His hand holding a wrench. He turns hearing someone come in. "Hey bro." He lowers his hand. "What's up?"

"Just thought I'd come down to check on you." Blue admits to Stretch. "How are things going?"

"They're going great." Stretch informs him. "I was about to test this machine." He puts the wrench down in its spot on the workbench.

"Mind if I watch?"

"I don't mind." Stretch agrees and flicks on the machine before stepping back.

The machine whirrs as it springs to life. The large cylinder begins making a spiral cloud in front of it. It looks like some kind of dark purple magical cloud. It swirls itself into the shape of a portal though nothing forms yet.

Stretch moves a little closer to Blue.

The portal snaps into place and Blue is suddenly sucked towards it.

"Sans!" Stretch reaches out grabbing onto his brother. He finds the pull is too strong and both of them are thrown into the portal. He pulls Blue close. He has no idea where they are going but he won't let his brother go. He can't get separated from him. He worries that something will happen if he does let go. He does his best to wrap his body around Blues own to shield him.

Back at the lab Warrior pokes his head in having heard the commotion. "Hello?" He glances around not seeing anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Stretch and Blue land in some snow. They were lucky that the fall happened to be small. Neither were hurt. They sit up and Stretch checks if Blues okay.

Blue is fine. He can tell Stretch is okay too. He glances around and spots something. "Yup. We're definitely not home anymore."

Stretch follows his gaze. He notices that they seem to be at where Stretch's snowdin sentry station would be... But the station has been wrecked.

It looks like the roof was torn off along with half of the support beams and the base has some burn marks on it.

Stretch does a quick check of the area for enemies. He can't get himself to relax even after finding no enemies. He doesn't like the look of things. He is getting a real bad feeling from this world. He finds that this is causing him to have an overwhelming urge to protect Blue.

"Come Pappy. Let's head to Snowdin. We should be able to figure out more information." Blue suggests placing a hand on Stretchs back.

Stretch nods. "Yeah. Well just need to be careful."

"We will." Blue leads Stretch away as they walk along towards Snowdin. He notices how his brother frowns in worry. He knows it's because of what they just walked past.

They passed by the spot where Blue's post would be... Though there seems to be either nothing left of it or nothing was ever built there.

They make it to Snowdin without incident though the find themselves pausing.

"Pappy. They're looking at me funny." Blue can't help but press close to his brother in concern.

Stretch puts and arm around his brother holding him close. "I won't let them do anything." He promises.

The Snowdin residents keep glancing at Blue and whispering to each other. They seem wary and confused.

A Toriel approaches as the rest back off. She's wearing dark knight like armor chest piece, armored pants, some armor on her arms, no helmet, and no shoes or socks. "Are you..." She pauses for brief moment. "The king is going to want to see you. He'll want to know of His return." She gestures for them to follow. "You know who he is. And I think we deserve an explanation. Especially the king. I do indeed want to know what's going on and how this happened."

"We're not from here!" Stretch tries to explain as he's concerned about what is going on. "We don't know your king."

Toriel turns to them once more this time raising an eyebrow. "Are you playing fools?"

"No. We mean it. We're from another world." Blue pipes in. He is afraid of what will happen if they don't explain the truth. He can see the scars on the others. He doesn't want to put his own brother in danger from any of them.

"Are you perhaps fooled by the disguise?" Toriel pointedly asks of Stretch causing a bit more confusion.

"Disguise?" Stretch questions not sure what she's getting at.

"Yes. A disguise." Toriel confirms. "Perhaps he has fed you with lies, and it is why you are so hesitant to see the king. Have you fallen for tricks?"

Stretch gets a sinking feeling he knows where they are. "Who is the king?" He inquires to the identity of said king. He feels like knowing this can confirm or deny his suspicions.

"Papyrus. Who else would it be?"

Stretch and Blue turn to each other upon hearing this. They both seem to have reached the same conclusion.

This is Majestyfell. Warriors world.

"We're not from here. This isn't the Sans you're thinking of. We come from a different underground." Stretch explains as Blue looks down. "We came here by mistake."

"There's different undergrounds? And different Sanss?" Toriel tilts her head upon hearing this. She watches as Stretch nods.

"Yes. I'm the Papyrus from our underground."

"I see."

Blue turns back to Toriel. His hands clenching at his sides as he remembers what happened. He remembers what happened to Warrior. His anger causing his hands to shake and his teeth to clench. He is ready to give this Papyrus a piece of his mind. "Take us to him."

Stretch is angry as well and agrees to go along with his brother.

Toriel takes them right to the castle. She doesn't waste any time, and with her escorting them they don't get stopped. She approaches the entrance to the throne room. "Be on your best behavior for his majesty." She demands of the two before they walk in.

There's a red carpet leading up to the thrown sitting on a round platform. There is steps leading up to the platform. Along the edges of the red carpet is rows of red roses. The throne sits in its gold glory reminding the two of the throne in their world. There is also large red curtains hanging to conceal the way to go further in. It's all placed so to keep going you'd have to walk behind the throne; then through the curtains.

The two are lead to the bottom of the steps.

"Your majesty. I've brought you-" Toriel doesn't get to finish as the other Papyrus stands up.

Majesty, Majestyfell Papyrus, flares at Blue in particular. He has a black t-shirt with ripped arms that he may have torn off the longer sleeves to make it shorter, a golden crown on his head, a piece of red fabric around his neck like a mix of a bandana and a cape, he has black pants and red boots. He also has on red elbow length gloves. "How are you here!?" He demands with true authority in his tone.

Stretch glares at Majesty. His anger towards the other now overflowing at seeing him. "This isn't your brother! Your brother is in a safe place now. Some place that you'll never be able to hurt him again."

"Is that so? Also, What are you talking about with his whereabouts? He's gone. He can't come back."

"That isn't something you need to know." Stretch tells him with a growl in his tone.

"You have some nerve." Blue joins in. He can't help but glare at Majesty as well. "You did so much to him! Do you even understand what you put him through?!" He demands standing tall with the glare still there. "You did all that just for some silly title!"

"Your brother is safe and free." Stretch adds on to what his brother said. "He's not coming back here. How could you have done that! You're a sorry excuse of a Papyrus!"

"I demand you tell me where he is!" Majesty attempts to order the two around. He clearly wants things to be going his way. He is frustrated that they clearly are not going to make it easy.

"We won't tell you!" Blue retorts. "And you won't be allowed to hurt him ever again!"

Majesty focuses on them for a moment before he speaks once more. "He's at your world. Isn't he? What is he doing there? And how? Are you responsible for setting him free?"

"Why do you want to know?" Stretch growls back at the other Papyrus. "You betrayed him! You got your precious kingdom!"

"Do you seriously not understand?" Majesty questions them almost smirking now. "We must win by any means necessary. And if he's out there free then he's a threat to me. He's just using you to get stronger then come back and kill me."

"No. You can't speak about him like you know him!" Blue absolutely refuses to let this happen. "You don't know anything! Fucking nothing! I hate using bad words but you are deserving of such horrible words."

"He's out of this sick competition." Stretch agrees. "And you focused so much on winning. You threw away a Papyruss greatest treasure. Their Sans."

"Sans is not a treasure." This time Majesty growls back at the two. "He is my rival. And enemy. Nothing more. And I am going to do what would have happened. If you hadn't interfered." He raises a hand gesturing to Toriel. "Take them away. I have no more times for their games. I have some work to do."

Blue opens a portal dragging Stretch inside. He closes it before they could get through.

The look into the portal has given Majesty an idea of where to go. "I'm stepping out." He turns heading behind the curtain. He opens his own portal heading through. He ends up between worlds. He focuses on the image he saw and soon Underswaps world ball floats towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Blue and Stretch make it back home and hurry to find Warrior. They are about to head inside the house when they hear someone rushing out from Stretchs lab. They head that way and find Warrior who looks concerned then relieved.

"You're okay!" Warrior is happy to see them. "What happened? I heard some noise and when I went to check you were both gone."

"I wanted to see if the machine worked. It malfunctioned and sent us to your world." Stretchs words cause Warriors eyes to widen. "I'm sorry. I thought it was a good idea to snap at your Papyrus. He's coming. We need to keep you safe."

Warrior gasps and glances around at the Snowdin residents. "They will get hurt." He runs towards Snowdin forest, with the two brothers following.

They skid to a stop as they find Majesty walking towards them.

"You won't hurt him!" Stretch calls out to their enemy who stops walking.

Majesty summons a pointed bone tied with magical string. He also summons a shield. Both seem to be glowing with his light orange magic. "Oh? You're going to stop me?" He questions with a laugh. "A weak version of myself and a stupid brat. No one will stand in my way." He tosses the pointed bone at Stretch.

Stretch jumps to dodge. He summons his Gaster blaster so he lands on it. He fires it at Majesty who blocks it with the shield.

Majesty notices Blue summoning a group of bones. He uses the magical rope, which also blocks the other from summoning his magic.

Blue struggles as he is taken up to be too high for Stretch to reach. He tries to get out of the binds though finds himself struggling. He knows that he's only tied around the waist, though he can't get himself free.

Stretch sends a bone to try to cut Blue down. He sends other bones flying at Majesty.

Majesty brings the sharpened bone back at him. "Stay our of this." He blocks the attack, though the multiple hits are taking a toll on the shield. He tosses the bone again this time at Warrior.

Stretch puts up a bone wall by Warrior to stop Majesty. He doesn't want Warrior to get hurt after all. He then finds the sharp bone being thrown at him. He tries to lower the bone wall in time to be able to put up another. He doesn't want to use up too much magic. He isn't sure how long this fight will be going on for. He however isn't fast enough and is hit in his shoulder. He lets out a slight cry of pain. He falls to one knee clutching his upper arm by where the attack hit. He knows he is lucky that Majesty manages to not kill him. He could have been a goner had it not hit where it did.

"PAPPY!" Blue cries out in horror upon seeing this.

Warrior snarls at this and cuts the rope, so the attack turns to a normal bone attack. "You deal with me now." He informs Majesty who smirks in delight.

"Just what I want."

"Warrior!" Stretch starts as he is worried about the other. He finds that Warrior doesn't let him say anything else though.

"Get Blue. I'll be fine." Warrior only slightly glances over his shoulder at the other. He turns his attention back to Majesty. He summons some bone attacks. "I have something to protect now."

"Be careful." Stretch agrees in worry. He turns his attention to getting Blue down.

"Ha! Don't you dare think for one second that I'll be the same as before!" Majesty let's his shield disappear. He summons some pointed bone attacks. "I've gotten stronger."

"We'll see about that." Warrior throws his bone attacks at Majesty.

Majesty send his as well.

The bone attacks collide destroying each other in mid air. The small explosions indicate where they had struck one another. They all end up vanishing from being hit by other attacks.

Warrior and Majesty both charge at each other. They summon slightly larger bones in their hands. They swing clashing them together. They push against one another to try to knock them down. Their glares staring into each other. One full of anger the other with a smirk. Neither willing or ready to back down.

Stretch uses his Gaster blasters teeth to chomp the rope. He also moves said blaster to catch Blue when the rope breaks. He gets him down to the ground.

Blue gets off of the blaster so Stretch can send it away; which he does. He pulls the bone out getting a hiss of pain. He tosses the attack aside. He hugs his brother using healing magic to help him.

Stretch hugs him back starting to feel better thanks to the healing. He turns to look at Majesty and Warrior.

Majesty and Warrior have both moved back then clashed once more.

Stretch summons a gaster blaster firing it when the two jump apart again.

Majesty is hit knocking him to the ground. He is quick to get up only to be thrown back harshly.

Warrior had charged using the opportunity to land a hit. He sends the other slightly flying. He summons pointed bones all around Majesty who is on his back on the ground.

Majesty's eyes widen as he realizes that Warrior could kill him.

Stretch almost wants to stop Warrior.

Warrior seems to sense this. "I don't want you guys to have to carry the burden meant for me." He prepares to send the attacks at Majesty.

Majesty feels like he has no time to prepare for the strike. He also has the large bone pointed at his head. He knows if he moves then Warrior will strike with that bone. His shield needs some time and magic to heal. He could put it up though he knows it'll shatter letting attacks hit. He really is stuck. He tenses waiting for it to happen.

Blue and Stretch decide to back off. They'll let this be Warriors call. They watch the whole thing nervously.

Warrior finds himself hesitating. His hand that is holding the larger bone trembles slightly. He doesn't fully know why. Why is he hesitating? His thoughts race with his time with Stretch and Blue. He remembers how everyone's been so nice to him. He's stayed in Snowdin but they are so kind.

Majesty is confused for a moment. Before his smirk returns this time rather wide. "Oh my. What do we have here? Have you gone soft Sans?" He speaks the others name with a teasing, and slightly laughing, tone.

Warrior clenches his hands then lowers the attacks. "Leave." He orders in which Majesty gets to his feet. "Leave and never return."

"It doesn't matter." Majesty laughs. "You've gone weak. You can't do it. You can't show them the true monster you are. No one is going to follow a weakling."

"Sparing someone isn't weak." Blue defends Warrior as he and Stretch come to stand at his side.

The two are standing on either side of Warrior.

"My brothers right. You're stronger if you can spare someone. Especially someone who doesn't deserve to be spared." Stretch agrees to this only for Majesty to roll his eyes.

"Sure! Keep filling his head with weakness. I won't be missing you Sans. A weakling in the family is dead to me." Majesty opens a portal heading in through to go home. He closes the portal as he tries to check his wounds.

Stretch and Blue turn their attention to Warrior who glances down. They come to worry about their friend believing in Majesty's words.

"Don't listen to that jerk." Stretch gives some assurance. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Yeah!" Blue nods in agreement to his own brothers words. "You're amazing. You did good sparing him. No matter what he says."

The two hope that Warrior believes them.

"Thank you." Warrior raises his head smiling at one then the other. His smile is shown in a way to be rather genuine. His expression causes them to relax at seeing it. "I actually feel a little peaceful now. As if some sort of burden was lifted." He is suddenly hugged by the two from both sides. "Thanks to you. I'll always look out for you both. For your my brothers." He pauses realizing what he said. He feels drips of fear appearing within him. He is scared that they don't see him as such. He doesn't want to lose those he's come to really care for unlike anyone before.

Stretch and Blue can't help but smile at hearing Warriors words.

"Well look out for you too, brother." Stretch assures him giving a brotherly nuzzle to Warrior skull.

"Yeah! Brothers stuck together!" Blue agrees grinning.

Warrior relaxes upon hearing this. "Thank you."

"Let's go home." Stretch suggests. He is thankful for Blues healing so he isn't wounded anymore. He picks the two up with one in each arm. "Let's go home. Brothers."

The two nod and stay close, laying their heads in Stretchs shoulders, as he takes them home.

The next day...

The trio have rested well and are about to leave to work for the day.

Warrior is coming along to help them out.

That's when the River person comes in through the front door.

Stretch and Blue smile upon seeing her. "Mom!" They both call surprising Warrior. They race over to their mother who keeps her body hidden.

"Hello my children." The River persons smile can be heard through her gentle voice. "I'm sorry I haven't been around. Work has kept your dear step-mom busy." She chuckles softly almost in a giggle sort of way.

"It's okay! We've been doing fine!" Blue assures her.

They turn as Warrior hides behind Stretchs legs.

Warrior is nervous about this. He's been welcomed in by the two but their step-mother? He isn't sure if she'll see him as weak. His mind flashing to how the only way to truly get his own fathers attention, was to show that you're strong. He knows that to others sparing someone can be seen as weak. He doesn't know how this monster, he partially wonders if she's a skeleton too, would react. He slightly peers around Stretchs legs. He doesn't mind being vulnerable with the two here. He also doesn't want to act hostile and start any trouble. He feels that giving the other a chance and being vulnerable might help. He feels kind of shy looking at her. He supposes it's since he now almost feels like he's intruding in on her home.

"And who is this?" The River person bends over to try to get a better look.

"This our new brother!" Blue informs her excitedly as she turns in curiosity to him. "You see he was banished from his own world. He was left to fade away to become nothing but glitches. To die pretty much. But we, Pappy especially, saved him! And now he's here. He's a Sans. But we call him Warrior. He's strong despite everything that happened!"

The river persons tone turns soft and sympathetic. "Oh. I see." She turns back to Warrior. "It's alright. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Warrior glances up to Stretch. His eyes meet the others and he notices the taller nod. He turns back to river person. He comes out and approaches her as she crouches. He pauses once in front of her.

River person opens her arms and pulls him into a hug. "Welcome to the family. My son."

Warrior completely relaxes. He hugs her back. His eyes closed as he nuzzles his face into her silky robes. He is home.

The end.

AN:

I wrote this on my phone. So hopefully I caught the autocorrects.

I also want to thank Dragonsrule18 for helping me out with this story. She's awesome. You should check out her cool stories.

I hope you enjoyed!

KitKat.


End file.
